board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(9)Ganondorf vs (10)Guybrush Threepwood vs (19)Max Payne 2013
Results Round One Friday, August 9th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis For the most part, I didn't mind the font that Allen used for round 1. Yes it was ugly, but it was still legible for the most part. Then I came upon this match for the PCA and realized how bad it truly is. What exactly is that supposed to be under Max's picture? Box-ax? Ax? Square-Square-X? Good grief. Also this is where I'd usually rant and rave about how Guybrush's fans are losers and he wastes a slot every year, and I'd be right, but there are characters that are bigger wastes of space than even him. Max Payne is completely useless garbage from a completely useless garbage series, and his pictures from the reboot do him no justice whatsoever. You know you suck when you get me, of all people, rooting for Guybrush in a contest match. On the downside, this was our third match in four days with confirmed cheating and removed votes. Guybrush had 100 votes removed right in the middle of the match, and all the cheating in this contest really makes me wonder if Draven truly won this thing legit. Guybrush probably wins this match anyway, but yet another fanbase I've accused of being losers for years proving me right is not a good thing. Rallying is fine. Cheating just makes you pathetic. There's a reason the New England Patriots haven't won a Super Bowl since Spygate. Zen's (Late) Analysis I never thought that Guybrush, the who got doubled by Ryo Hazuki, would win a match. Any match. Especially not against Max Payne! He beat Gordon once! Max and Guybrush both have pretty storied histories in these things, and it's interesting to see them finally cross paths. Yeah, Max did beat Gordon, but that was pre-HL2 and pre Valve hype. If you go back and look at Max's history, his claim to fame outside of beating Gordon is tripling Dirk the Daring. People still took Max, though. He had a recent big blockbuster release aaaaaand he lost. Wow, it's like recent western games don't mean shit on this site, huh? Especially with the votals this low. I'm sounding like a broken record, here, but we're going to have to be super careful with any of the "western darling" characters that get into the contest this year, if anyone bothers nominating them at all. Everyone is Tanner now. I'm really happy that Guybrush finally got a win here. Yeah, there was cheating in the match, but even after the 100 or so votes were removed, he still pulled it off. Monkey Island seems to be getting more and more respect as time goes on. I gave a bunch of shit to Uncharted 4 in earlier posts, but the coolest part of the game was the inclusion of Guybrush Threepwood as one of the pirate kings. iirc Alan Moore also included Guybrush in a version of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, one that focused on famous fictional pirates. People who play Monkey Island really love those games. I wonder if we'll get a reboot any time in the future? I guess Disney owns it now, they must have plans. In May 2016, Disney Interactive announced that they would cease production on gaming and transition to a licensing model. oh. welp. Ganondorf was here, he spent most of the match plotting on how to take down Mario in Round 2. Category:2013 Contest Matches